After Private Affairs
by Runa-Chan rules
Summary: Romano, fater his little Romp in the bathroom with Prussia, has been feeling a little lonely. and different. but when Prussia returns after Romano finishes some errands for Italy, Romano begins getting a bit of a backbone, and a softspot for the Germanic Albino. WARNING: YAOI! boyXBoy PrussiaXRomano, GermanyXItaly, rated M for sexual content/smut and language.


this is Prumano e.e I'm still workin on that USUK one. it's taking me some time for ideas, but the Prumano ideas just keep flowing. This is gonna be the sequal to 'Better than Italy' and I might turn this one into a full series of shots. I write smut, alright?! :O anyhow, Prumano is my otp ^^ hope ya likey~ by the way, I've started getting into DEVIL!Prussia fandom and will more than likely start including supernaturals and 2P!s eventually. In all honestly, the idea came to me in an rp, but everything went TOTALLY different! XD my imagination ran wild and forced me to write this, however.

_Romano, fater his little Romp in the bathroom with Prussia, has been thinking an aweful lot of the damn German. He hates the way Prussia smells, the way he talks, the way Prussia looks at him with those damned eyes of his... Romano hates his accent, his pale-ass skin, his snow-white platinum blond hair that he had curled his fingers in roughly once before. But Romano loved the way it felt ho have him soo deeply inside of him. Romano craved to have his tan skin being groped and hugged with the hot pale skin that he hated so much. and he loved the way their fingers entertwimed while everything he hated became everything he wanted... everything he craved..._

* * *

After Private Affairs...

* * *

Roamano sighed, staring out the window as the scent of pasta freely roamed the air, along with the annoying chatters of the noisy younger Italian. Today was shit. The sky was grey. The Spaniard was pissing him off, and the constant rants followed by the name 'Ludwig' coming from his younger brother's lips was driving him up a wall.

He watched as the sun began to set. Germany had walked in as Italy was finishing his plate of pasta, mumbling about hsi brother dumping beer on his head... Romano quickly twisted hsi body and turned his head to look at and laugh at the beer-soaked Germany. Romano let out a distuingishable laugh and pointed at the German, holding onto his ow gut with his other arm. "LOOKS LIKE THE DAMN WURST-SUCKER GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!" he said, letting out another gleeful laugh. Germany, looking as irritated as always, brushed it off. "by the way, Fratello!" Italy said, jumping and getting into Romano's face.

"What is it! I'd like my damn personal space!" Romano whined. "could you do me a favor?! Ludwig and I are going out to see Rodrich today to discuss some things and get some of my old things back from when I loved with him!" Italy hummed. "... and what does that have to do with me?" Romano moaned, looking away, and directing his gaze back out the window. "Could you run to the store and pick up some cat litter and dog food for the pets?" Italy asked, his bright brown eyes glowing with a sort of plea to match his request. Romano sighed and glared back.

"... damn mother fucking animals... fine..." he sighed, turning his attention back to the window once more. Italy jumped and hugged him in a deathgrip, pissing off his brother even more. "GET OFF OF ME, DAMMIT!" Roamno pleaded, and the younger Italian did so. the two took their time, but left within the hour. Romano slowly and sluggishly got up from his spot and slipped his shoes on, throwing on a jacket and walking out of the house as well. It was Germany's, and though he hated the German- he liked the view from almost any window. and the kicthen- thank god- smelled of pasta and the fridge was overflowing with Tomatoes.

* * *

much later, when Romano returned, he noted that oddly the door was wide open. He swore he specifically remembered shutting it, but went in and shut it himself anyway. He set the objects he was asked to retrieve down by the doorway and walked upstairs for a better window view. He slipped his shoes off at the top of the stairway and shed hsi coat halfway down the hall, not caring where it was dropped. It was the damn German's house, like hell he would ever care if it got filthy, it was Germany's problem, not his. And being the little shit he was, Romano wanted to cause as many problems for the German as possible.

as he began heading towards his 'guest room', he began noticing muffled noises as he got closer, and he quickly made a turn, swinging through the open door to see a... different and compromising sight...

Prussia was frozen, completely shocked that Romano had found him like this. Prussia was displayed with his legs open and his hand on his infamous '5 meter's in the bed that Romano had to sleep on whenever he was here. Romano's face became flush, and he began getting nervous and terrified when he saw a grin plaster across the Germanic Albino's face.

Romano slowly began to take steps back. "d... damn bastard, what the fuck are you doing here?!" he asked, quickly turning around and covering his eyes. Before he knew it, he felt hot breath running down his neck. Romano swiftly turned around only to have his arms grabbed and a pair of lips slam harshly against his. Romano had obviously tasted beer in the Prussian's mouth, making him squirm. He hated it. Prussia's grip was almost as brusiing as the kiss, and when he pulled away to whisper two words, Romano's face immedietly became redder than a tomato. "... fuck me?" the Germanic Albino asked in a low and husky tone.

Romano felt a harsh tongue clash with the skin on his shoulder, feeling warm, and then leaving his skin cold as the tongue moved up to his jaw line, having few kisses being planted along the way.

That tongue drove him crazy. His touched pissed him off so much he loved it. That hair that he nearly ripped out the last time- as messy now, if not messier- as it was before. Romano hated the German so much... and for what? he almost felt as if he needed the German Albino that he couldn't stand the sight of. The same German that he felt was justified to say had raped him in the bathroom before. Romano would never admit it... but this very bitch was the one he craved.

Romano snaked his arms around Prussia's neck, slowly and nervously, pulling him closer, and as soon as he did- Prussia pulled him back, sitting down against the bed ont he floor and bringing Romano down with. Romano got bold and leaned down to kiss Prussia, licking on and sucking on his lower lip. Prussia responded with a chuckle as he leaned into the kiss and began stripping the Italian of his clothing- starting with his pants, Prussia undid the belt and slid the pants off with ease. He gently rubbed and teased Romano's erection with one hand while the other undid the buttons of Romano's tan button-up shirt. "aah..."Romano moaned, feeling the touch of the Germanic Albino once more. the button up shirt wa slicked back and tossed somehwere random while the wild kisses were getting more agressive, and Prussia began tearing away at Romano's boxers.

Prussia moved his tongue slowly up Romano's body as Romano moaned and whined at said actions. The poor Italian was being devoured bit by bit and he knew it. He loved it. every bite the fucking bastard left on his skin, every breath he felt on his body, the heat between them was undeniable. Romano hated the fact that his brother was fucking Germany... but moments like this made him feel like he had no room to talk. Hell, with the given situation, he didn't even have room to breathe.

Romano felt it, a sudden tug on his throbbing cock, not realizing Prussia had already discarded his boxers. Romano fell foward, grabbing onto Prussia's arms and gasping in shock, knocking out any thought he had previously had, along with his breath. He didn't even remember Prussia shifting so that Romano was on top, stradeling Prussia's hips. Prussia continued to stroke lightly, driving the Italian mad. but Romano's moans was driving Prussia just as crazy. Romao gasped and bit his lip to stop moans, and decided it was his turn to bite back. he rocked foward and rubbed Prussia's against his own, grabbing Prussia's hand away so the friction between their organs could make uninterupted contact.

Prussia groaned roughly into the action and licked his lip, leaning up to kiss Romano as their manhoods seemed to be doing the same. Romano gently poked Prussia's erection before grabbing a hold of both, pushing them closer together with both of his hands. An elicit grunt formed in Prussia's mouth as Romano's moans were rolling off his tongue as he stroked. The air was thick and the moans were erotic. Their body heat warmed their bodies until the sweat made them shiver.

"aahh... hah... Gil... ha..." Romano moaned, leaning forward even more, his mouth left wide open ad spit fell down his chin like he was begging for something as sweet as candy. with a small grunt, Prussia reached down as well and removed Romano's hands to pump their organs together on his own. he pulled Romano forward even more, allowing Romano to grab on to Prussia's back, digging his nails in deep. Romano let his drool run down Prussia's shoulder, still searching to cure his 'sweet tooth', just before he felt the friction start to heat up,making Romano feel like he was going to melt.

with a final stroke, followed by a lewd sound, Romano let first. "GIL-NNNGGHH! AAH..." he moaned out, unable to finish the other's name as he drew blood from the German's back. Prussia smirked and helet go, still unable to reach his satisfaction. Romano gave a confused look, but his eyes became dinner plates when he heard Prussia's harsh and sort of... sexy... voice speak in a low tone. "Lovino... blow me..." he said. A chill sent flying down Romano's back, making him arch a little. half-hazed, he removed himself from Prussia's body, making him feel cold. he watched his lewd juices that spread across both of their stomachs run down Prussia's stomach.

Romano bowed his head slowly, and kissed the tip gently. he put his tongue at the very base of Prussia's cock and gave his full length an erotic lick to the tip, befor ehsoving the full organ into his mouth. Prussia shivered at the sensation, grabbing the back of Romano's head ans shoving down a bit. he let out a small grunt, and Romano didn't seem to mind really anything at the moment. without a warning, Prussia roughly released within Romano's mouth and let go of his head, falling back against the foot of the bed.

Romano looked at him sort of, and then looked away and blushed as he swallowed the load in his mouth. Prussia blinked at the blush and started laughing. "yout too cute!" he choked. This caused Romano's blush to deepen. "I'm not cute..." he said, trying to seem convinving. Prussia smirked and leaned in, grabbing Romano's chin and whispering in his ear. "no your not. Lovino is very sexy~" he said, licking on Romano's ear. at this, Romano's blush remained, but turned his head and leaned in to kiss his bastard lover.

moments into the heated kiss, Prussia pulled away first and smirked. "... wanna go another round? this time I'll be sure you make you scream.." he said in his sexy didn't really respond, but he leaned in and kissed Prussia again. Prussia chuckled into the kiss. 'guess thats a yes... awesome...' he thought, picking Romano up bridal style and laying him gently on the bed before covering the small frame with his own larger one.

and so the fun began~~

* * *

later, Romano was cleaning up some of Italy's previous mess in the kitchen. his ass was sore, but he was gonna put up with it. just as he bent over to put the spagetti in the fridge, he felt something grab his hips and grind into his ass, making him gasp. Romano immedietly stood up and tried pushing the German away. "Not now, Gilbert, get off!" he complained, and blushing a bit as he heard Prussia chuckle. "leave hte mess. if we can make an even bigger one in the kitchen, I'll clean it up~" he said, turning Prussia to the side and bending him over the counter, grinding into his clothed ass even more. their pants greatly restricted the movements, but damn it felt great.

Unable to hold it back, Romano let out a loud moan that seemed to amuse Prussia. and at that moment, a footstep was heard, along with random curses in German. when Prussia looked back, he'd found Germany, who had dropped a large crock pot on his foot and was trying to contain his pain- along with the younger Italian, staring at the scene and looking rather confused. Romano swirled aorund and quickly became defensive. "DAMMIT, I SWEAR IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOUR DAMN GERMAN BROTHER-" he started. "I... don't want to hear it..." Germany said, looking a bit calmer and rather annoyed. "ve... " Italy said, kind of confused. Then he smiled. "YAY! RONO AND PRUSSIA ARE GETTING ALONG! LOOK WEST, THEY'RE GETTING ALONG!" he smiled widely.

* * *

aaand thats the end... hope you enjoyed ^^ aww, Italy, your too innocent~

Gilly= one horney mutha fuckah XD


End file.
